


No Girls Allowed

by smilesalot



Category: South Park
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, No Girls Allowed, Reader is a girl, The Fractured But Whole, The Stick of Truth, cursing, hi, i think its fluff, not edited, south park trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesalot/pseuds/smilesalot
Summary: In which The Amazing Butthole, former King Douchebag, finally comes out to Mr. Mackey that he is actually a she. And has been a she the whole time. It changes a lot of relationships.





	1. Always

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine as if this was going down in high school instead. Because I said so, mkay?  
> Secondly, I know that the New Kid comes out to Mr. Mackey a lot sooner in the game's timeline, but I'm doing it like this also because I say so.

"You kind of remind me of my sister, New Kid. I have this weird urge to protect you." Glancing up at Mysterion from your place at the Freedom Pals round table, you gave him a smile. Or what everyone considers a smile coming from you. In reality it was more of a slight twitch of the corner of your lips. 

You always get comments like that, Coon - Cartman - once called you Prince because you didn't look like a boy or a girl. Only a few adults have managed to identify your feminine features, and only one of your class mates. Wendy. That's how Wendy became one of your closest friends. She was the only one you could talk to with honesty. It felt so good having someone know your parents dirty little secret. 

Speaking of, you see Wendy from the corner of your eye give you a knowing smile before she turned back to the brightly lit screen of her cell phone. 

You didn't know why you had to hide your identity, and it was hard having to cross dress every day to please your parents. You weren't even allowed to let your hair down (quite literally) at home. Or at least when your dad was there, your mom seemed to be more willing to let you be yourself. She was tired of the hiding too, although she would never tell you what the three of you were hiding from. Many, sometimes violent, arguments made that very clear. 

Mysterion lifted your feet that were resting on the chair beside you. He settled into the chair before dropping your feet back in place. This time on his lap. You were suddenly elated, and thanked whatever God that was looking out for you that you chose a mask that could hide your flushed cheeks. You've always had a crush on Kenny. It was dumb, him being a perverted play boy, but here you were. Trying to fight back a genuine grin. 

You quickly pulled out your phone to advert your gaze. Anything to distract you from the warmth coming from Kenny's thighs against your ankles. There was a message from Mr. Mackey. Wanting to see you to talk about..sex. 

You were so busy about everything else that you forgot to fill out that part of your character sheet. Sighing, you stand up and start walking towards the stairs. 

"I'll go with you, New Kid." You looked back at Mysterion, sighed once more, then made your way up the steps. You'd tell him no but silence was part of your character. If you opened your mouth in front of Freedom Pals and Coon and Friends alike, they'd definitely figure out you were a girl. 

You and Mysterion walked side by side in silence, ignoring the strange looks you were getting from all of the adults you walked past. So what if you were teenagers? There was nothing else to do in this ass town. 

"Do you remember our side story?" Kenny said, dropping his Mysterion voice. 

"Mm." You hmmed, trying to drop your voice an octave to sound more manly. Of course you remembered, that was the most fun you had during Stick of Truth. 

"That was a lot of fun. The Princess and the Thief, taking on the world together to recover the Stick of Truth." Kenny's character and your's were in a romantic relationship. The Princess falling in love with the Thief from first glance, gifting him with a flower in his hair. You still had that flower, even if it was dead. You had it safely tucked away among the pages of the only book you had in your room. That's when your crush for Kenny developed. 

"I almost wish that your character was a girl so we could do that again." You gave Kenny that not-real-twitch-of-your-lips-half-smile thing you tend to give him. 

"Only this time I'm the man and I can protect the pretty lady." It was a good thing that Kenny didn't mind the one sided conversation. He filled the silence, reminding you of all the antics you got up to not even that long ago. You listened intently, not to his words but to his voice. It wasn't the most masculine, but it was smooth and sweet. The sound alone made you giddy. If he already knew you were a girl, he wouldn't have treated you like this. Like a friend he cared about, speaking of good ol' times. Instead he probably would of hit it and quit it before moving on to the next. 

You stood in front of Mr. Mackey's office in what seemed like a blink of an eye. 

"You want me to come in?" You looked up at Kenny's cerulean blue gaze and slowly nodded. 

What are you thinking... You can't. Your dad would kill you. 

"Oh hey, New Kid, thanks for comin'." Mr. Mackey said when the two of you entered his office. He motioned to the chair on the otherside of his desk. 

"Have a seat." You left an awkward pause hang in the air, still lost in your own contemplating. Kenny nudged your side, bringing you back to the present. 

"As your counselor, you can talk to me about anything, mkay?" Mr. Mackey continued after you finally took a seat. "I understand that you wanna talk about..erm.. sex?" 

You said nothing. 

"Mkay, see, I'm highly trained in, uh, sex-" You snickered quietly. Quiet enough where Mr. Mackey couldn't hear, but Kenny could. You knew because you heard Kenny's own quiet snicker follow yours. "-issues, mkay, and you don't have to be afraid." 

Seeing that you weren't going to respond to him, Mr. Mackey continued on his lecture. You knew how gender identification worked, at this point you were sure everyone did. There was a long silence, Mr. Mackey dropping a small encouragement now and then to pry the answer out of you. You looked up at Mysterion, who only offered a small smile. 

'Fuck it.' 

 

"I'm a girl. Always have been, always will be."


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who liked chapter one, just thank you. This was just some dumb thing I wanted to do to take my mind off of things and you guys liked it and that's awesome. My life has been crazy and I finally have the down time to do some dabbling. So here you go! Chapter Two in time for the holidays! 
> 
> Was this short? Maybe too short? I dunno, I might add some later today or save it for Chapter 3, we shall see!

You sat in silence as you listened to Mr. Mackey as he called one of your parents - you hoped it was your mother. There was a burning sensation on the side of your face, and you turned to look at Mysterion, Kenny. He stared at you. He didn't stop staring at you. For what felt like eternity you just wished he would stop. Fucking. Staring. You looked back at Mr. Mackey with a sigh. 

"Oh you knew that? Mkay.." Thank God, your mom picked up. You could guarantee it, because if it was your dad that answered, he would have sworn on your grave that you were a boy. Penis and all. 

"I believe everyone was under the impression, that um... he was a boy. I mean, she was a boy." Your mom gave a short reply, Mr. Mackey continued. "Mkay so the whole king and Stick of Truth thing actually - Was a girl the entire time." Every word the counselor spoke was just another nail in the coffin. Your dad was going to kill you, if Cartman found out he would never let you see the end of it, and Kenny. Oh how Kenny was staring at you with such confusion. 

You wondered what he was thinking in that moment as his narrowed eyes looked you up and down with scrutiny. 'Why didn't I notice it before?' 'How could she not tell me?' 'Who else knew about this?' The worst scenario possible stuck itself to the inside of your head for some reason. Anxiety filled your gut as you thought that Kenny will possibly even hate you for not telling him. For lying to him. 

Was it really lying if you just...didn't say anything? A single word? Ever? 

"Thank you very much. Mkay, bye bye now, mkay." After getting off the phone with your mom, Mr. Mackey sat back down in front of you, looking more awkward than ever before. He began to go on about transgender and cisgender. Asking you exactly what you were. You sighed again, a common theme for today. You shot a glance at Kenny before clearing your throat to answer. 

"I'm cisgendered. Like I said before, I've always been a girl." You let the bravado in your voice disappear, your natural voice taking it's place. There wasn't much of a difference in your opinion, but still a lot more feminine sounding than you were used to on a daily basis. (Silence, usually. Although at home you could speak a few words to your adoring parents.) 

You quickly got up from your seat in front of Mr. Mackey as he finally bid you farewell. The thought that this moment would be as painful as pulling teeth never crossed your mind. In fact, you didn't feel like you could breathe until you stepped outside of the school. The crisp morning air caressed your warm cheeks. You walked ahead of Kenny, not knowing how close he was behind you until a hand shot up and gripped you by the shoulder. 

He turned you around and he opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, then opened it again. Kenny was at a loss. 

The sound of a beat up old truck approaching reached your ears. That said truck stopped behind you and you turned your head to see a couple of hillbillies getting out. 

"Well, well, well." One of the older men said with an accusatory tone in his voice. "If it ain't a cisgendered girl!"

"The fuck?" You mumbled under your breath, still not used to speaking out loud. What did these twits have wrong with that?

You could feel Kenny finally grasping the entire situation, you could almost feel the twig in his brain that finally snapped as he pushed past you and yelled. 

"NO. No, you know what? Any other time I'd be cool with kicking your asses but you guys need to get the fuck out of here. My friend and I need to talk and I promise you that if you try to get in the way you won't be alive by the time I walk away from here." Kenny reached behind him and grabbed your wrist with the strength of a bear trap. You couldn't process it as he was dragging you past the hillbillies, who watched the two of you walking away with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. 

Kenny didn't stop walking even when you guys were out of sight of the drunken men behind you. You tried to pry your arm from his grip but he held on tighter. He didn't stop until the two of you were at the park. You got some curious looks from some of the kids playing on the basketball court, but he ignored them all and shoved you into the boys bathroom before locking the door behind you. 

All was still except for his deep breathing. You couldn't tell if it was out of anger or if he was just out of shape. Neither of you spoke a word, but you were compelled to take off the mask. Not just the superhero mask. The mask you were hiding behind for as long as you could remember. You reached up and pulled the hood of your costume down. Before you moved to South Park, your mom decided that for once, she wanted a daughter. She let you grow you hair out and taught you how to put it up in a way that looked like a boys hairstyle, and all you needed to be able to do it was a hat. 

The beanie that held your hair in place went with the hood and landed soundlessly on the floor by your feet and your mask followed suit. 

You were fully clothed but you still felt naked in front of him. No one had seen you like this before and he was just.... staring. It was impossible to decipher what he was thinking. 

"What's your name?" Kenny finally spoke in a low voice, almost a whisper. Almost.... like he was honoring the fact that your identity was a secret. It must have dawned on him that no one actually knew your name. You were just 'the New Kid', before. Then 'Douchebag'. Then 'Butthole'. Jeez, you usually just go with the flow but now that you were thinking about it... Cartman is dog shit!

"Y/n." You mumbled your reply just above a whisper. It was impossible to meet his eyes and you couldn't pin-point which of the many feelings that rushed through you was responsible for it. Was it shame? But that's stupid, why should you be ashamed?

Because it's Kenny. His opinion was the one that mattered most to you in this God forsaken mountain town. 

"Y/n." Kenny repeated, much quieter than you. He spoke your name slowly, like he was experimenting the way it slipped past his lips. 

Then, he smiled. It felt like a punch in the gut, seeing his teeth reflect the light from the dull fluorescent bulbs that illuminated the boys restroom. It was the last reaction you had expected but once the shock had passed.. You couldn't stop yourself from returning his with your own. 

"It's nice to meet you, Y/n."


End file.
